


Krtsk angstweek 2018 Day 1: Break up (Art)

by Themooncat



Series: Kurotsuki Angst Week 2018 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Art, Fanart, KRTSK Angst Week 2018, Light Angst, M/M, for krtskangstweek, kurotsuki angst week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 21:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themooncat/pseuds/Themooncat
Summary: art I made for krtsk angst week 2018and what inspired me to write this fic:I was happy with youI only posted them on my twitter and tumblr but decided to post them here so that my series can be complete and because I just felt like sharing them here. :)





	Krtsk angstweek 2018 Day 1: Break up (Art)

**Author's Note:**

> Seen other people post their art on here, whether it was drawings/illustrations or even mood boards and photo manipulations so decided to post the art work I made for Krtsk angst week 2018 here.
> 
> I don't want to have all the art I made in one fic with several chapters I prefer to post them separately, so sorry if that bothers you.

I drew this in Kuroo's POV and it was actually what inspired me to write the fic ["I was happy with you"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265927)

**Author's Note:**

> In case you can't see the image, you can see it on my twitter here: [ KRTSK angst week 2018 Day 1: Break Up (art)](https://twitter.com/LucyToyn/status/1050232399194292225?s=20)
> 
> [ twitter (updates and my art )](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)  
[ Tumblr ](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)  
[ Ask me anything on CuriousCat! (= ˆ w ˆ =)](https://curiouscat.me/LucyToyn)


End file.
